


Confusion

by Zephyrfox



Series: Awkward Moments [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Alec is in danger. James rescues him. Later, Alec wakes up, not knowing where he is.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first fill for one set of prompts from jaimistoryteller.

 

“Why the hell are you bleeding!?” James Bond dropped to his knees on the cave floor, wetness soaking through his trousers almost immediately. The tang of copper in the air was overwhelming. He swallowed back his nausea. He had to stop the bleeding, but where to begin?

“What’s going on?” Q’s voice was sharp with worry in his ear.

“There’s... there’s just so much blood.” He pulled the first aid kit from his pack, mentally running through the supplies. Would there be enough?

 _“Bond._ Tell me what’s happening.”

“Alec…” James exhaled. Inhaled. He tried again. “006 is down. He has wounds on his upper chest, his right arm, down his right side, and on his right leg. He’s got… he must have put a tourniquet on his leg himself…”

“Shit. Has the bleeding stopped? Take it off.”

“Are you out of your mind?” What the hell was Q saying? If he removed the tourniquet, Alec might bleed out. But. If he didn’t… His stomach turned over. Alec might lose his leg.

James stared down at his hand. He swore under his breath and stilled its trembling. This was why he and Alec shouldn’t be involved. He couldn’t afford to be emotionally compromised. He needed to break up with Q —

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“What if he dies?” He flinched at the crack in his voice. Where was his control?

 _“007,”_ Q said sharply. “If 006 is stable and his leg is no longer bleeding, take off the tourniquet. It will be over an hour before the helicopter gets there and can get you both to hospital. If you don’t, he’ll lose his leg.”

James bowed his head and whispered. “You’d better be right, Q.”

His fingers slipped on the tourniquet as he removed it and tied a pressure bandage in its place. He watched it carefully to make sure the bleeding didn’t start again.

Rotors beating the air in the distance broke his concentration. Help was on the way. James leaned over Alec to whisper in his ear. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

 

~~~~

 

Alec woke slowly, feeling as though he were floating in a cloud. Everything was… distant. Muffled. _Dark._ That was wrong. Wasn’t it? His breathing sped up. What was going on? Where was he?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand brushed his arm. He moaned. That _hurt._

“Alec? Are you awake?” The voice was muffled. He couldn’t tell who was speaking. James? Q? It had to be one of them, right? Had there been an accident? Were they hurt too? Why couldn’t he open his eyes?

A light touch brushed his hair back from his brow. He barely managed to keep from flinching, wary of the pain involved in moving.

“...think he’s awake.”

“I’ll get the doctor.”

That last was louder, and definitely not either of his lovers. It had been a woman’s voice. Had the other voice been James or Q? Alec tried once more to open his eyes, and had to swallow down his panic when he failed a second time.

He lifted his hand to explore his face — or rather, he attempted to. His left hand wouldn’t move, and he could barely feel his right. What was happening? His chest went tight, he couldn’t breathe —  

“Shh, you’re going to be all right.” That was Q’s voice, startling loud, right in his ear.

“What —” he stopped. That was his voice? It sounded like a crow’s croak.

“Here, I can give you some ice chips.” Something wonderfully cold touched his lips, and he opened them. The ice lay on his tongue, slowly melting as he sucked on it.

“You were in an explosion. James found you and brought you back.”

Alec would have frowned if that didn’t hurt his face so much. An explosion? Where? And where was James?

A door opened and closed. “He’s awake?” It was James’ voice.

Footsteps drew closer to Alec, and familiar fingers brushed his forehead. “James…”

Warm lips replaced the fingers. “Shhh, love. The doctor will be here shortly.”

“...can’t see…”

“Maybe this will help.” Q’s voice was followed by something moist dabbing around Alec’s eyes.

Soon, he saw a sliver of light as the gentle motion pulled gaps between his eyelids.

“There. Try opening your eyes.”

He blinked, once, then hissed in pain, screwing his eyes shut again.

“What’s wrong?” Q’s voice sounded alarmed.

James swore. “It’s the light. Hang on.” After a moment, James’s voice came again. “Try it now.”

He trusted James, trusted him to know how much light he could tolerate. Alec opened his eyes. Black blurred into grey, and he blinked. Once. Twice. Details appeared as the room swam into focus. Q was there on his right side, and James was by the door. The lightswitch? Probably.

Wait. Was he dreaming? Delusional? “What the hell are you wearing?” His voice was weak in his own ears.

James shifted, his eyes flicking to the side. “I… I needed to change clothes. This was all they had.”

‘This’ was a set of purple scrubs, liberally dotted with pink, white, and blue flowers. But why had James needed to change clothes?

A muffled snicker came from Q’s direction. “I brought you a change of clothes, love.” Q nodded toward a chair in the corner.

“Oh, thank god.” James lunged toward the bag, stripping off the scrubs top as he went.

Q’s lips brushed Alec’s ear. “Don’t ask about his clothes, love. His suit was ruined when he rescued you.”

Alec nodded, his head shifting slightly on the pillow. He didn’t trust his voice to speak. He was in bad shape, he could feel that. His imagination painted a picture of what he must have looked like when James found him, and what must have happened to James’ clothes.

The door swung open. “Ah, Agent Trevelyan. I hear you’re finally… awake…” The doctor’s voice trailed off.

In the corner, James was half into the trousers Q had brought. “Well this is awkward…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com.


End file.
